


Valentine's Movie Night

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Ruby and Leah decide to spend Valentine’s Day at home watching some movies together.





	Valentine's Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than I was expecting and I am really sorry, but I was @torororose's (on tumblr) Secret Admirer and I feel so bad that it is coming out so late. I wish it was possible for me to get this out sooner but I became so busy and my first two drafts of this were scrapped. Anyway it is here now!
> 
> Before I go into it further I want to thank @my-idol-you-chan (On Tumblr), @ShiinaShirakami (On Twitter) and @OceanSushii (On Twitter and Tumblr (OceanSushi for Ao3)) for proof reading this. You all helped a lot.

Ruby walks through the doorway into the main room of the house. Awaiting her was a girl with purple hair cascading down her back, instead of its usual style of pigtails. She was sitting on the couch, tapping her fingers on the armrest. A smile forms on the pink-haired girl’s face. “Are you ready Leah-chan?”

Leah jumps a little, her gaze falling on the pink-haired girl that was walking over to her. “You took your time.” She pouts a little, crossing her eyes in disappointment. “It feels like I have been here for ages.”

“I was taking a bath… and… I wanted to make sure… I smelt nice…” Ruby reaches the couch and sits down next to the girl. “…f-for you…” She adds the last part in a much quieter voice, a light blush creeping onto her face.

When she hears this, Leah’s cheeks redden as well. “W-Well…” She tries to come up with a response, her face falling shortly after. “L-Let’s just get started…”

“If you want to.” Ruby reaches over, picks up the remote and presses play. Her hand then falls to the floor and picks up the small blanket that was resting there, throwing it over Leah. “There!”

“H-Huh?” Leah looks down at the new addition. “What about you?”

“I would prefer if you were warm.” She shifts her position slightly. “Unless…” She feels her cheeks redden once more. “…we could… together…”

Once again, blood rushes to Leah’s cheeks at Ruby’s words and she turns her head to the side, not looking at Ruby as she lifts the blanket up. “F-Fine… you leave me no choice…”

Ruby smiles and shifts over to her girlfriend. Her head falls against Leah’s shoulder, where she nestles it into the crook of the girl’s neck. “You really are adorable.”

“W-Well… n-not as adorable as you!” The purple-haired girl pouts, hiding her blush. Not that Ruby could see either. Slowly, Leah shifts her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders, placing the blanket back down over the two of them as she does. Her lips press a small kiss on the top of Ruby’s head.

Ruby nuzzles her head into Leah’s neck in appreciation. “Happy Valentine’s Day Leah-chan.”

Leah finds herself looking down at the girl below her, watching how she breathes, how she makes subtle movements as she lies there, how her eyes start to open. Ruby’s head turns to return the gaze.

Their gazes continue to linger in each other’s eyes. The sounds wafting from the television slowly fade into nothingness as the world around them crumbles into dust. All that was left was the two of them.

Ruby’s hand reaches up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. Slowly her eyelids begin to close. With the final slits of light, she sees Leah’s eyes doing the same. The pink-haired girl lifts her head up slightly, tilting it and pressing their lips together.

The sensation is an unusual experience for Ruby. She has never felt anything like this before, but something about it makes her want to continue. Whether it is the shiver of electricity she is feeling, how close she is to her girlfriend, the hand running through her hair, or a combination of everything.

After a good few seconds, Leah finally breaks the kiss, letting their foreheads rest against each other. Neither girl opens their eyes, both just reflecting on what just happened. “R-Ruby…” The name slips past Leah’s lips without her even realizing it.

Both girls feel their lips being drawn back together.

This kiss was just as nice as the last. Ruby’s hands wrap around her girlfriend’s neck and the hand that was stroking her hair finds itself tangled up and applying a little pressure, deepening the kiss a little.

Leah’s other hand snakes round to the small of Ruby’s back, just as she parts her lips a little and lets her tongue slip past the pink-haired girl’s lips and into the mouth.

Just after this happens, Leah takes a momentary pause, realizing she doesn’t know what to do next. Ruby, however, comes to her rescue. She takes the lead and does her best to let their tongues swirl together, letting their bodies fall onto the couch below them as she does.

The kiss breaks apart shortly after, both girls reopening their eyes. They gaze into the gems of the other for a few seconds before a smile cracks on their lips and they start to laugh a little. “I think we need to practice that a little.” Leah’s hand moves to cup Ruby’s cheek, her thumb brushing the smooth skin that was found there. “But… it was nice.”

Ruby shuffles a little closer to her girlfriend. “Yeah… it was.” She lets their legs intertwine. “W-Was that your first?” Leah nods in response, her other hand joining Ruby’s, connecting their fingers. “I… I am glad we shared this together.”

The last comment prompts Leah’s lips to curl into a smile once more. “What would Dia say if she saw that?”

A gasp escapes Ruby’s lips. “L-Leah!” Her free hand moves to cover her mouth. After a few seconds, she lets her arm relax. “If Onee-chan were here, you would be running for your life right now.” Ruby lets out a little giggle, knowing how protective her sister is of her. “I am glad she approves of you as my girlfriend though.”

Leah almost bursts into laughter when she hears Ruby’s response, leaning forward to press her lips to the other girl’s forehead. “I am just happy you accepted my confession.” There was no way she would ever reveal how nervous she had been.

Ruby rests her forehead back into the crook of Leah’s neck, letting it sit there. “Of course I did… who could want anyone other than you?” She nuzzles her head against her girlfriend’s neck. After a few seconds, she draws back. “Although Leah…”

Leah looks at her, a puzzled expression adorning her face.

“Don’t mention Onee-chan after romantic moments again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really enjoy writing and wish I could do it more but having a full time job and all sorts is driving me insane. But I am gonna try to do as much as I can. If you have any feedback on this fic, I am always open to it as I just want to improve, for now though it is onto whatever I decide to write next.


End file.
